The Fine Line Between Love & Friendship
by aikokisses
Summary: A cold-hearted Ice Queen and an awkward Ice Harvester. (Kristoff x Elsa) [Yes...I'm one of the very few KristElsa shippers]


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the movie, Frozen. I (sadly) do not own anything affiliated with the Frozen franchise . All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

_**The Valley of the Living Rocks**_

It all had happened so fast. After the great thaw, the people of Arendelle had come to accept their Queen's icy abilities. They no longer viewed her magic as terrifying and monstrous, but rather, beautiful and majestic. With their support, Elsa no longer needed to live in fear. Still, she worries of the danger her powers possess. Never would she want to harm someone again. Therefore, she had come to a conclusion: she needed to train herself more and learn to properly control her magic.

But how?

Elsa paced around in her bedroom trying to think of someone or something that could probably help her. When she had accidentally struck Anna in the head, she recalled that her parents brought her to the Valley of the Living Rock. "They know of this magic of mine. Perhaps they could help me." Elsa peeked outside the door. She knew that Olaf was gone for the day; he said something about spending the day with Sven. And Anna was probably still fast asleep. So, she left her chambers, hastily and quietly, making her way towards the Royal Library. The queen couldn't help but let out a discouraging sigh as she stared up at the overwhelming number of books before her, "This might take a while." After about an hour of searching, she spotted a familiar burgundy colored hardcover. She opened it only to see that it was filled with a sort of ancient writing that she couldn't possibly comprehend. It didn't take long, though, to quickly flip through the pages and find the map. She clutched the piece of paper in her small hand and padded her way down to the main entrance.

A bright, morning sun welcomed her as the large, wooden doors creaked opened. She walked in the direction of the stables to get her horse. A young stable boy, a little younger than she was, tipped his hat as a form of greeting. "Good morning, Your Majesty, what might you be doing so early in the day?"

"I will be leaving for a while. I…thought that a small trip wouldn't hurt." It wasn't a complete lie.

He gave the queen a small bow as he fetched her horse. In body structure, Elsa's horse was similar to that of Anna's – tall and strong. In appearance, though, every part of the horse was a pure white. The first time she had laid eyes on the creature, she immediately knew that she just had to have him. The horse stepped out from inside the stables, elated to see his owner; gently nudging Elsa's cheek as a sign of affection. "Hey there, Bo," Elsa smiled, gently petting the horse's muzzle, "It's been a while. Want to go on a little adventure with me?" After the stable hand had saddled the horse up, he assisted her with getting onto the animal.

"Is there anything else you'd like, My Queen?"

"Yes. Please tell my sister that she will be in charge, prior to my absence." The male nodded, bidding her farewell as she rode off to her destination.

Upon arriving at the Valley of the Living rock, the sky had already turned a soft, orange color. It was to be expected bearing in mind that the valley was far atop the mountains.

Elsa tentatively got off of Bo; she held the map to her chest, cautiously walking into an area filled with what seemed to be rocks. She stood there silently for a moment, but eventually cleared her throat to speak, "Please…I would like your help with my powers." A light rumbling came from the rocks around her and a number of them turned into trolls. Murmurs erupted from the crowd as they gazed up at the woman before them.

"Is that the princess from long ago?"

"Isn't she queen now?"

A path was suddenly formed in the crowd as Pabbie approached the Ice Queen, "Come closer, child." Elsa followed his words and walked towards him, kneeling down so that she was at eye level with him. The troll king took her hands into his, trying to get a feeling of what Elsa had been through, "When you were here as a young child, I had told your parents you must learn to control your powers – that fear is your worst enemy," he sighed, "you grew terrified of your powers as your parents isolated you, taking away any human contact and forced you to constantly conceal your abilities. By doing this, the fear within you grew substantially." Elsa shakily nodded at how accurate the troll was.

"That's why I'm here. I want this fear of mine to be erased," She looked down at her hands, "I want to somehow overcome it and learn to control these powers of mine."

"And why's that?" The troll king asked, curious of what she had in mind.

The Queen took her hands away from his standing up straight, "I want no further casualties from my powers coming towards my family or my people." Elsa's eyes locked with his, a sense of determination emitting from her.

The troll king was taken aback by the woman's maturity. At such a young age, she was already very wise, "Words a true ruler would say. Arendelle is lucky to have a queen such as you, Your Majesty." The blonde was flattered and honored to receive such a compliment. "Alright, I will assist you in polishing your skills. I know not much about your magic, but I may be able to guide you along the way."

Elsa beamed with excitement; she was just about ready to hug the troll shaman, but stopped as she could faintly make out a very familiar voice calling her name from afar. The ice queen swiftly whipped her head around to see who was yelling. Elsa squinted, seeing a skipping snowman in the distance, "Olaf?" The small snowman enthusiastically ran up to her, hugging her leg, a grin on his face. The blonde blinked, taking a second to try to guess as to why he was here. "Olaf? I thought you were spending the day with Sven and Christopher."

"It's Kristoff," he groaned. The shaggy-haired male wasn't directly looking at the woman as he was much too tired to even stand up straight or recognize that another human being was in the Valley of the Living Rocks. Raising his head up, he caught notice of a blue dress. His brown eyes gradually widened as he came to recognize the person in front of him. "Queen El– Your High– Majesty! Wait. What are you doing here?"

Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow at the stammering man, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, Your Majesty, I um…I live here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first fanfiction posted on here. YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are very much appreciated, positive or negative.


End file.
